


[Audio] Leave a Message

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: i-reversebang, M/M, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt for 2014 I-reversebang - and immoral-crow's amazing fic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2597723%E2%80%9D>Messages%20in%20a%20Bottle%20(or%20by%20other%20means)</a>"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Audio] Leave a Message

  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/f82u87ebt3j9za2/ae_audio_message.jpg)

[Art Master Post](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mdgas17jinfbvmn/I-reversebang+prompt.mp3)

Click link to listen or download. (2min: 34 sec)

Art for I-reversebang 2014 and here is immoral-crow's amazing fic. Go read it

Fic Title: [Message in a Bottle (or by other means)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2597723)

Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 5,500

Warnings: Some violence

Summary: In the wake of a job gone wrong, Arthur leaves a series of messages for Eames – then vanishes. Faced with criminals, forgers, art thieves, and family members, can Eames track him down before it's too late?


End file.
